


Infinity

by Blackspidergjrl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Cheating, Death, Europe, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Love affairs, Meant To Be, Multi, Romance, Soulmates, Witches, Wizards, no-maj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackspidergjrl/pseuds/Blackspidergjrl
Summary: How much can two people love each other even if they aren’t together?They fell in love with one another during their time at Hogwarts, but after he was told to leave she was arranged to marry an exiled wizard who doesn’t care for her well being at all. It isn’t until they meet again that those feelings come back.





	1. A Drunken Kiss

Daphne took a seat at the bar and ordered firewhiskey as everyone else begins to settle in. “You usually wait until later to get drunk. What happened?” The bartender, Marcella asks her. Daphne makes a strange smile before blowing out some air.

“My lovely fiance thought of the best way to celebrate our engagement with my an old friend of mine since I heard them both from the entrance of our home. Where I’ll be avoiding for a while.” She confesses to her as she watches the drink get poured. “ Sorry to hear that Daphne, but if it makes you happy that man has been staring at you since you’ve walked in. Why don’t you get back at you fiance with that.” Marcella points at Newt who was sitting by Queenie, Tina, and Jacob.

Daphne grabs the glass and looks at him and nearly drops its when she sees Newt. “The man who has been looking at me is an old friend of mine his name is Newt Scamander. We went to school together and did just about everything together, well we did until he got himself expelled.” Daphne informs her.

“So you guys didn’t date while you went to Hogwarts?” Marcella asks and Daphne nearly chokes on her drink. “I wanted to go out with him, but he was in love with Leta and probably still is, and I’m stuck with a cheating asshole who I don’t even love.” Daphne groans as puts her head down. “Oh you poor soul.” Marcella pats her head a little bit then she fills her cup.

Newt watches her from afar and chuckled softly. “I’ll be right back guys.” Newt stands up from his seat and walks over to the bar to check on her.

“Excuse me miss but you look a lot like an old schoolmate of mine. Do you mind telling me your name?” Newt asked her. Marcella giggles as she heard Newt’s question as she gave Daphne a refill. Daphne picked her head up and looked at Newt. “My name is Daphne Fiona Blake, I attended Hogwarts for seven years and I am now work for the British Ministry of Magic.” ” Daphne told him.

Newt smiled faintly as he listened to her introduce herself to him. “I know who you are, Daphne. We went to school until I was kicked out.” He briefly explained to her before giving her a tight hug. “What have you been up to?” He asks her. Daphne scratches the back of her head and looks down at his feet a little bit.

“I got engaged and then my fiance cheated on me sooo nothing much really.” She turns to face her cup and finishes in one gulp. “I would say congratulations, but that’s something to be happy about.” Newt sat down beside her and looks at her.

Marcella took out a sticky note and wrote down an address for an inn down and hands it to Newt, “Take her there for the night. That’s where she usually goes whenever she has days like this one which is pretty often.” Marcella tells him before she leaves to go refill everyone else’s drinks. Newt lets out a sigh and glances back at his friends, “I’ll be right back Daphne I have to go and talk to some of my friends then I’ll be all your for the night.” Newt walks back over to them, “I have to go and take an old friend of mine to a hotel room because she is terrible drunk and doesn’t want to go home, so I’ll talk to you all later. Bye.” Newt walks away back over to her and takes her ,and walks with her to the inn.

“I don’t know how much you’ve had to drink but I’ll take good care of you I promise.” He promises her and Daphne lets out a giggle as she reaches for the inn doors.

“I missed you too Newt!” She smiles at him before stumbling into the inn. The receptionist shook his head once he saw that it was Daphne, so he grabbed her usual room key,

“Sir, this is her room key. You can leave it on the dresser for her, and she’ll bring it down in the morning.” He explained to Newt before handing the keys over to him. “Thank you and I will,” Newt puts the room key in his pocket and proceeds to carry Daphne to the room.

Newt puts her feet on the ground and presses the fourth floor button. “Who did you get engaged to?” Newt asks her. Daphne glances at him and fills her cheeks up with air.

“His name is Collin. He is a muggle and doesn’t like it whenever I get something from Hogwarts or if I need to travel which is a lot.” She tells him. “But I don’t think I actually like, like the way I thought I did, but it still hurt that he cheated on me. I guess that’s what I get for leaving all of the time without telling him.” She lets out a dry laugh and Newt just looked at her and saw that she was hurting.

“Wait, Newt why did you ask me that?” Daphne asks him and Newt’s face turns almost completely red. “B-because your my friend and I don’t want you to end up getting hurt.” She lets out a tiny giggle and kisses him on his cheek.

Before they knew it the elevator opened and they got off of the elevator and walked towards the room. “Also I know that you were at the bar with you friends and I want to say sorry for dragging you away from your friends, you look like you were having fun.” Daphne apologizes as they walked to the room together and Newt shook his head in disagreement.

“You didn’t. I saw you walk in and I was trying to find a way to approach you since I thought you wouldn’t remember me.” He assures her smile. He takes out the room key and unlocks the room then helps her inside.

Daphne takes out tiny bottles of alcohol from her coat pocket and places them on the nightstand. “Well thank you and you’re welcome to stay for as long as you like or until I throw up.” She tells him. Newt takes off his shoes and his coat and he walks over to her and helps her take off her coat. “I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to Daphne.” Daphne gets on to the bed and scoots back some and Newt rolls up his sleeves and unties her shoes.

Daphne found herself blushing a rose-pink color and her face was heating up. ‘After all these years. I still like him.’ She blows out some air and watches him. “You’re really you know that Newt.” She compliments him and he shakes his head disagreeing with her. “I’m doing what any normal person would do.” He tells her. Daphne disagrees with him but she doesn’t say anything instead she takes her left hand and plays with his hair. “Your hair is soft. Softer than I remember it being.” She tells him and she watches his face turn red again.

“I-it’s still the same I’m pretty sure.” He tells her as he takes off both of her shoes. He gets up from the ground and takes her hand from his hair, and sits down beside her. Daphne leans on him and shuts her eyes, “I’m glad we saw each other at the bar even though I’m pretty much drunk right now, Newt.” She tells him as she fiddles with his right. Newt held onto her hand gently and kisses the top of her forehead. Daphne moves her head and looks up at him.

She places her right hand on his cheek and smiles, “I know I’m drunk but I truly do mean this when I say that I’ll always love you even though we probably won’t end up together, but I hope we do i truly do hope so New-” Daphne stops speaking once she felt his brush against hers.

“Whatever happens from here does not leave this room.”


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much can two people 😍 each other even if they aren’t together? 
> 
> They fell 😍 with one another during their time at Hogwarts, but after he was told to leave she was arranged to marry a muggle who doesn’t care for her well being at all. It isn’t until they meet again that those feelings come back.

Both of them remembered what happened the night before and neither of them wanted to talk about it.....at all. Daphne gets out of the bed and grabs her bag and pulls out spare clothes for both of them since the clothes from the night before smell like alcohol. She places the clothes for Newt on the bed and folds them neatly. She grabs her clothes and walks to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Not long after she had walked into the bathroom, Newt wakes up and turns to see if Daphne was asleep. He sees the folded clothes on the bed and smiles as he gets out of the bed and stretches. “She hasn’t changed one bit.” He chuckles softly as he walks to her side of the bed to grab the clothes and he hears someone at the door. “One minute!” He changes quickly into the clothes and walks over to the door and opens it, and standing there is Marcella and behind her a man with short blonde hair and a beard. 

“Hello Newt this is Collin Bryson, Daphne’s fiance and he came to my bar this morning looking for her. Is she here or did she already leave?” Marcella asks him. “No, she’s still. She’s taking a shower right now.” Newt tells Marcella. He steps aside and both Marcella and Collin walk into the room just as Daphne walks out of the bathroom and freezes once she sees Collin.

“Good morning to you to love, care to tell why you’re in a hotel room with another man?” Collin asks her. “His name is Newton Scamander and he is an old friend of mine and he was here with me with me last night because I was drunk and he stayed the night because he had nowhere else to go.” She bluntly told and Collin scoffed and shakes his head. 

“I-i should probably get going. I’m glad we met again last night Daphne and thank you for the spare clothes. I-i’ll see you around.” Newt waves goodbye to Daphne and walks out of the room with his things. Marcella follows behind Newt and once they leave Collin begins to hit her in her abdominal/chest area. He grabs her by her hair and pulls her closer to him, and he says, “Stay the hell away from him you stupid witch. I can’t wait till we’re married because then all of the freedom you currently have will be gone, including that dumb job of yours.” He tells her before letting go of her hair which gave her a chance to stand up. Once she stood up he punched her in the mouth and she fell back to the ground now trying to catch her breath. 

“Come home tonight for dinner, and we can finish talking then.” Collin walks out of the room and slams the door, and Daphne continues to try and catch her breath as she sits against the wall. She grabs her bag and takes out her wand and points it at the door, “Alohomora”. The door swings open and she drops her wand and opens her mouth slowly, “Newt.....NEWT! Ah~” She winces in pain as she calls out for him hoping that either him or Marcella would come and help her, but she knew that he voice was too quiet for either of them to hear her. Or that’s what she at least thought,   
____________

Marcella and Newt were in the lobby waiting for Collin to leave so that they could go back up there to talk to Daphne. “Are you sure it was a good idea to leave them alone?” Newt asks Marcella, and before she could open her mouth to speak Collin walks out of the elevator with his knuckles with Daphne’s blood on it. Marcella grabs Newt’s wrist and runs straight to the elevator. 

“How good of a wizard are you?” Marcella asks him as she presses on the fourth floor button. “I’m pretty good.Why do you ask?” Newt looks at her and waits for her to say something, but Marcella keeps her mouth shut. “Just don’t freeze up when you see her.” She tells him as the elevator dings open and they turn the corner to Daphne’s room and sees that it’s wide open.   
_________________

Daphne licks her lips and takes tiny breaths as she hears someone getting closer. Both Newt and Marcella walk into the room and they stop in their tracks once they see her. 

“I should’ve probably have told you this Newt, but ummm.....uh Collin is a wizard who was kicked out of Beauxbatons for using his wand for nothing but evil which is uh pretty great for me since I’m marrying him.” Daphne lets out a dry laugh which turns into coughing and Newt kneels down by her side. 

“You shouldn’t be talking right now.” Newt nags her as he takes out his wand and points it at her lip, “ Episkey” , and her lip begin to heal. “As for your ribs, a potion has to be made or you’ll just let it heal naturally.” Newt tells her as he helps her onto her feet. 

“Thank you Newt.” Daphne thanks him and he smiles softly. “You don’t have to thank me. You needed medical attention after what the ass of an fiance.” He tells her. “How about we get you some ice cream to make this day a little bit better.” Newt suggests to her and Daphne’s face lights up.  
Marcella stood by them and noticed something that was more than just friendship was rekindling between them, and that it would create something catastrophic to happen.


	3. Ice Cream and Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much can two people love each other even if they aren’t together? 
> 
> They fell in love with one another during their time at Hogwarts, but after he was told to leave she was arranged to marry a muggle who doesn’t care for her well being at all. It isn’t until they meet again that those feelings come back.

Daphne latched herself onto Newts arm as they walked to get ice cream. Newt looked down at her and saw how happy she was and he couldn’t help but feel the same. They arrive at the ice cream parlor, and Newt opens the door for her and she walks in and he follows behind. 

‘Hi, welcome to Cold Stone what would you two like to have today?” The woman asked them. “I would like a mint-chocolate chip. Two scoops.” Daphne tells her with glimmering smile. “, And I’ll have the strawberry ice cream with two scoops.” Newt gave her his order and he took out his wallet and placed the money on the counter while she made both of their ice creams. The woman placed their ice creams on the counter and Daphne grabs their ice cream and walks over to an empty table. They both sit down and immediately take their spoons and begin to eat. 

“Remember we each get one scoop from one and another one from our own.” Daphne reminds him and he laughs. “ I know Daphne and I know how much love mint chocolate-chip.” Newt holds his spoon that has mint chocolate up to her face and she looks at it before reluctantly taking it. He smiles softly as he took the spoon from her and continues to eat the remaining scoop when Daphne held up her spoon for him and some of the strawberry ice cream got on his nose and they both laughed. 

“Let me get that for you.” She laughs as she takes one of her napkins and the ice cream off his nose while he took her spoon and had the ice cream when Queenie, Jacob, and Tina stood at the window and saw the whole thing. Newt glanced at the window and he saw Queenie, Jacob, and Tina standing there. Daphne saw and looked at the window and saw who she automatically assumed are his friends, possibly from the night before. 

Queenie walks away from the window and burts inside of the parlor and walks towards Newt and Daphne. “Newt when did you get a girlfriend and why didn’t we know anything about it?”Is she a no-ma?” Queenie questions him and both Newt and Daphne break out into laughter. “ Daphne isn’t my girlfriend. Me and her went to Hogwarts together and she’s the friend I left you all for to help out with last night.” Newt explains to Queenie. Queenie looks at Daphne and notices her engagement ring, and she looks at Newt. 

“That’s really sweet of you Newt, but what were you doing at a bar instead of at home with your fiance Miss Blake?” Queenie questions her and neither of them open their mouths to speak at first. 

“I did go home first. I don’t go to a bar unless it’s absolutely needed because I’m sure you would get drunk as well to try and forget the sounds of one of your friends moaning as your fiance makes love to them and the following day he attacks for not showing up and for being friends with another who he doesn’t want you to be around anymore. So if you wondering if I’m going to hurt Newton you don’t have to worry about I promise because I care about Newt to much to do anything horrible to him.” She tells him before looking at the time and she lets a sigh. Daphne gets up from her seat and takes out her wand. 

“It was nice seeing you again Newt, but I have to get home to Collin and hopefully I’ll see you around.” She smiles a little bit before giving him a hug and he hugs her gently since she’s still hurting from earlier. She pulls away from him and she kisses him on his cheek. “Don’t worry too much okay?Because that’s how you’ll begin to look older.” She tells him and he lets out a dry laugh before she apparates to her home. 

“Do you know how much he hits her?” Queenie asks Newt. “No, but the bartender does, but I don’t want her with him alone because she’ll end up hurt,” ,and he wasn’t wrong.   
__________

Daphne unlocks the door and she could hear the tv in the living room on which means that he’s home. Collin hears the door open and he gets up from the recliner with a beer in his hand. “What the hell took you so long to get home?” He asked her and Daphne stayed silent and walked to the kitchen. Collin grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into the wall. “Answer my question you stupid witch?Or would you rather be talking to that wizard friend of yours?” He asks her as he spits on her. 

“At least he doesn’t smell like alcohol and has some class unlike you. Only because you got yourself exiled from Hogwarts.” She spits at him and walks into the kitchen to fix them dinner. Collin tightens his grip on the beer bottle and stomps into the kitchen and he smashes the bottle on the counter and the remaining beer dripped out of the broken bottle. 

“You know while I was waiting for you I was thinking ‘ Daphne had off last night, so why didn’t she really come home?’ then it all mad sense you slept with that old friend of your.” Collin boasted and Daphne tighten her gripped around the knife. “I must be right since you’re not disagreeing with me.” Collin laughed but he stopped once Daphne pinned him against the wall with the knife she was using. “

“If I’m being honest me and Newt kissed and possibly did more than that, that night but I should’ve known better since I’m marrying you, and yes there was a time where I was head over heels for him but now I.....I don’t know because I cared for Newton deeply and I always will so that just something you’ll have to deal with.” After Daphne told him that Collin yanked the knife out of his shirt and threw it into her right arm and she let out a loud scream. 

“I hope you know that you’re going to regret saying those words to me Daphne.” He picks up the broken beer bottle and he stabs her left thigh and she screams in pain then he resumed to hitting her some more in her abdominal area. 

Daphne grabs a hold of Collin fist and pulls the knife out of her arm and stabs his hand with it. She crawls over to bag and takes out her wand and props herself against the wall. She holds onto her wand and the bag tightly and apparates inside of Marcella’s bar. 

She falls onto the floor and the broken bottle shifts and blood begins to come out, and she lets out a scream, loud enough to get Marcella’s attention. Marcella rushed to the back and saw Daphne laying on the floor. She carefully leans against the wall, “W-where’s Newt right now Daphne?” Marcella asks her. 

“He’s at the uh....ummm uh.... at the ice parlor?I think I don’t know.” Daphne tells her and Marcella runs off to go and find him.   
____________

Leta saw Newt with Queenie, Jacob, and Tina and she walks over to him. “Hey Newt, have you seen Daphne around today?” She asks him. Newt stops walking and he looks at her, “We were at the ice cream parlor together then she went home. We haven’t seen her since why?” Before Leta could open her mouth to speak, Marcella was running towards them with puffy red eyes and tears going down her face. 

“We to.....w-we need to go now!” She grabs Newt by the wrist and he stumbles as she takes him in the direction of the bar. “Slow down Marcella. Where do we need to go and why?” Newt asks her. “Daphne is umm....She’s hurt really bad I-i don’t know what happened to her. Just please help her.”


End file.
